The present invention relates to a display system in which a display panel for displaying an image and a signal processing apparatus for performing a video process on a video signal are interconnected for use, and a display panel and a signal processing apparatus for use with such a display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system that uses a signal processing apparatus for display panels that differ in display device type and specifications, and display panels and signal processing apparatus for use with such a display system.
At present, a display system is composed by interconnecting a display device and a signal processing apparatus. As the display device, an LCD panel, a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP), or other flat display panel is used. The signal processing apparatus (hereinafter may be referred to as a set-top box (STB)), which is separate from the display panel, includes a tuner for receiving an analog/digital television signal and the like. This type of display system is shown, for instance, in FIG. 17 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-43988.